fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Six)
Ice Devil Slayer Magic ((氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō)'' is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Slayer_Magic is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice.'' Description This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons using the element of ice. For close combat purposes the user can create a flexible but extremely cold sheet of ice one there arms and feet to enhance the damage and lethality of their strikes. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large scapes of land with a mere flick of their wrist. This magic when utilizied possesses an immensely powerful freezing ability. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. A testament to the strength of the ice created by this Magic is that even a Fire Dragon Slayer was incapable of melting the ice and was instantaneously frozen solid when attacked directly. Even Flame God Slayers have shown the inability to easily melt the ice formed and created. When used in conjuncture with Ice-Make the sheer power of the formed structures increases dramatically, as well as the stability of the formed shapes. That of which Raido refers to as his Ice Devil Make. When not using the Ice Devil Make, Raido often opts for generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous blisters, cuts and inflict immense blunt force damage, bludgeoning them. Launching random masses of ice chunks of varying sizes and lob them at his enemies to corral, snare and freeze and possibly kill his opponents. Supporting Spell Cryokinesis-The ability to create, shape and manipulate ice and any of its pre-existing forms and vectors. Can also be used to affect the temperature of an area by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Cryokinesis gives Raido an assortment of options pertaining to all things ice, snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and glaciers. He possesses healing qualities that allow cells to slowly repair themselves while also tending to wounds. Cryokinesis gives Raido an almost inexhaustable source of options within his repertoire, and nearly complete dominion over the element. Basic Spells Instantaneous Freeze-One of the most effective aspects of this Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. Entire landscapes and environments can be turned into arctic wastelands greatly affecting the temperature.This aspect of the magic seems to use arm motions, and hand motions to signify instant freezing. The freezing powers are incredibly resilent, having withstood the flames of Dragon, God and Pheonix Slayers. Ice Devils Rage- (氷魔の激昂,Hyōma no Gekikō) The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Ice Devils Winter Shotgun ''' (Hyōma no Touki shottogan) Fires a large massless burst of ice from his fist at the opponents in a spread type blast that not only packs an incredible punch can also delivers a nasty case frostbite to the opponent. When hit by the shapeless mass the ice spreads extremely fast on the body and functions in the same manner as flash freeze but a tad slower. This spell is known for being especially danerous and tricky because witin the blast razor sharp shards of ice can be concealed and can be released impaling targets and blasting them with intense force and leave griveous wounds. This can also be utilized as a melee style move to greatly enchance the striking impact of punch. This move can be used two anded to increase the blast radius as well as effected areas '''Ice Devils Hypothermic Reverse- A simple spell in execution and application but deadly in use. This spell encases Raido's body in a powerful ice covering that is deadly to the physical touch. This ice acts as a quick counter that flash freezes the opponent that comes into physical contact by striking or touching Raido when encased, slowing their movements and functions quickly. When touched the ice quickly spreads over the opponents body with specific function of affecting the bodies core temperature, lowering it drastically and suddenly. Causing the body to lose more heat than it can produce, increasing the chsance of hypotherma within his opponents that left unchecked can be extremely fatal. This spell is best used in melee encounters rather than long range warfare. Ice Devils Zeroth Scimitar (Hyōma Zero no Engetsutou) Ice Devil's Zeroth Padma Cannon Ice Devils Sub-Zero Crisis Ice Devils Blizzard Funeral Ice Devils Cryomancer Hell Ice Devils Lamentation Zero Advanced Spells *'Devil Slaying Secret Arts: Arbuda '- A Devil Slaying Secret Arts spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death. Using Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido erects a binding based barrier using the magics extremely powerful freezing capabilities. Ensuring the opponent can't not escape. Within this barrier Raido turns the area into a frozen wasteland which is constantly swept over by nasty blizzards within the barrier that creates horrid blisters and grievous frostbite on the skin. Causing intense pain within the subject as the blizzards sweep over the skin continually for the remainder of the day. At the end of the day the body is returned to it's normal physical state and the process repeats over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Nirarbuda '-COMING SOON Concepts & Influences *Both of the advanced spells are named after the two cold naraka that are mentioned in Buddhism. Naraka in buddhism functions as Hell or the underworld. Nirarbuda and Arbuda are among the coldest narakas and punishments served within its confines. *Arbuda (頞部陀), the "blister" Naraka, is a dark, frozen plain surrounded by icy mountains and continually swept by blizzards. Inhabitants of this world arise fully grown and abide lifelong naked and alone, while the cold raises blisters upon their bodies. The length of life in this Naraka is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of sesame seed if one only took out a single seed every hundred years. *Nirarbuda (刺部陀), the "burst blister" Naraka, is even colder than Arbuda. There, the blisters burst open, leaving the beings' bodies covered with frozen blood and puss. Rather than functional spells they are more like sentencing punishments. Category:Devil Slayer Magic